


A Discussion

by qlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Pre-Episode 9, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, The relationship tag is in case I continue this, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlover/pseuds/qlover
Summary: After Qrow leaves the group during the dinner party, he decides to have some time to himself on one of the balconies. With an inner turmoil he's too caught up in, he doesn't notice Winter approach. The two have a talk.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	A Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this before the latest episodes (9, 10, and 11.) It was originally going to have more than one chapter (3 at most), and be centered around Fair Game (Qrow/Clover.) However halfway through writing chapter two I couldn't think of any way to keep it going through a certain scene, so I'll just keep it at one chapter. For now, I suppose.

Qrow let out a sigh, leaning against the rail to a balcony outside of the Schnee manor. A shaking hand involuntarily reaches for his pocket, patting as he felt nothing. Right, after he had changed his clothes, he threw out his flask. He could just go back inside, tell that man ‘Why, yes, I would care for a glass of wine. Got anything stronger?’ but he was doing this for Ruby, for his family. For himself.

The cool Atlas wind was brisk against his skin, and he wondered, for a moment, if this was all worth it. He shouldn’t have come in the first place, his very presence could jeopardize the outcome. 

Clover being present wouldn’t be enough, Qrow realized. Their semblances won’t be able to cancel each other out. Not for this. Or anything, really. He should leave, to give Ironwood the advantage he needs to keep his seat. His whole being is a drawback on everyone, and really, who needs him here now. All the children finally have adults around them, capable ones at that. He should get going.

“Qrow.”

Jumping from the sudden voice, he turned around, his grip on the railing tightening. “Winter,” his nonchalant voice, opposite to his feelings, gave no cue to the woman about his inner conflict. 

“I know I’d find you out here. Let me guess, you’re out here getting a drink, huh?”

Qrow unconsciously narrowed his eyes, staring down the soldier. Her posture was still formal, arms crossed behind her back as she stood straight. A smirk painted her face, one of superiority and the thought of her looking down on him hit.

With a click of his tongue, he turned back around, “Actually, Ice Queen, I gave that up.”

A noise of surprise could be heard from behind him, which made him smile. It felt nice to get the upper hand again, if only for a moment.

“I find that hard to believe. You’ve always been drunk, for as long as I’ve known you. Why would you suddenly give that up now?”

Qrow’s smile quickly turned back into a frown, “Because, unlike you, I have a family I care about.”

“Excuse me-?”

“-Ruby and Yang need me, and not in the way Weiss ‘needs’ you. I’m not a ‘sister’, or a ‘brother’. I’m an uncle, and… a-and and father.”

He winced, and he knew Winter did too. No one talked about Qrow’s actual relationship with Ruby. Everyone knows they have a resemblance, even if she looked just like Summer. There was a reason he so noticeably favored Ruby over Yang.

“I have to be there for them, and being drunk just kept hurting them. Even if it helped me, it wasn’t helping them. I chose to make a sacrifice for my family,” he turned towards Winter, “what about you?”

Silence overcame them, as Winters wide eyes shook for a moment, before turning cold. She furrowed her eyebrows, taking a step closer as her arms shook, uncrossing themselves to stay by her sides. Qrow realizes her hands were curled into fists, them shaking as well. He begun to realize what he said.

“You have NO idea what my family is like. I made sacrifices, but not for them. It may be selfish, but I deserve to have a good life too, one I enjoy, mind you. Weiss can take care of herself, she didn’t need me there.”

Qrow opened his mouth, only to be cut off, Winter raising a hand.

“I have lived my whole life in my family names shadow. I was the first heir, and a daughter at that. Do you have any idea how disappointed my father was with me being a woman? His first born, the supposed next heir! But not a man, not someone with an iron fist, but someone who’d let their emotions get the best of them,”

“my mother was always drinking, and I understood why. My father was strict, and sometimes his presence just became too overwhelming... Then, they had Weiss. I know it was selfish of me, but I used her as a scapegoat. No, I never took into account how my absence could affect her, but I’m here now.”

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and her gaze softened slightly, “If you really are giving it up for them, that’s admirable. You’re here for them now, and that’s what matters. Just like me.”

Qrow stared at her, before turning back to admire the Atlas view. 

Silence once again, but not awkward. The sound of Winters boots were short lived, as she went to stand next to the man. 

A hand found its way to his shoulder, soft and warm; “You should tell her.”

He knew what she meant. Ruby has grown up her whole life believing Tai was her dad, and that wasn’t fair. But Qrow… Qrow was scared. After he lost Summer, he couldn’t lose his daughter too. 

“I.. want to. Really, I do, but my semblance-”

“-Has nothing to do with it. You have been in her life this long, as her uncle, and nothing has happened. What difference would it make if she knew you were her father? She deserves that, at most. “

The hand on the railing shook, before Winters own hand laid on top of it. Looking up, she had a soft smile on her face.

With a sigh, he nodded. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the meeting with Ironwood?”

Winters smile faltered for a moment, “Yes..” She looked away, “I again let my emotions get the best of me. However, they weren’t allowing Ironwood to speak, and all the things they were saying it…”

She let out a sigh, looking up at the sky.

“It felt too familiar. The hypocrisy, not being taken seriously, the lack of.. Trust.”

Qrow stared, before his eyebrows furrowed a bit; “What about Clover?”

With a hum, Winter looked back at him, “What about him?”

“Isn’t his semblance helping? Is he speaking up for Jimmy-?”

“James.”

“Gesundheit.”

With a roll of her eyes, she crossed her arms; “I believe his semblance is actually working in favor for.. Jaques. His semblance isn’t all kittens and rainbows, Qrow. It has its drawbacks as well. As much as it can help him, it can also give his enemies the advantage. You should know all about that.”

A nod from Qrow with a “Maybe so.” was all Winter was given, before he started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” She asked, confusion evident in her tone.

Qrow paused, looking back at Winter before he slicked his hair back, winking;

“To go help out, of course.”


End file.
